Princess Protection Program in Forks
by AliceCullen3
Summary: I've adopted this story from RicoCullen so only the first two chapters are from him though I did make a few changes in grammer. So I hope you'll enjoy it!  Bella doesn't know who she really is. The PPP crew have come to Forks to help her but she in love.
1. Prologue

I don't own Twilight or Princess Protection Program

_One Year Later_

"Ladies you're here, excellent. Are you ready for your next assignment?" asked the tall woman while giving them a manila folder.

"I am," answered Princess Rosalinda.

"Oh, me too but can we go somewhere just a little bit warmer. My feet are still frozen from that walk through Helsinki." said Carter.

"Carter you can be such a princess" replied Rosie as they got on the elevator.

"Something wrong with that" rebuked Carter while she and Rosie put their shades on. They walked outside hand in hand to their waiting helicopter.

As they got on their helicopter Carter asked "So where we going this time?"

"I'm not really sure. Hold on let me check," she said as she opened the manila folder. "We are going to a small town called Forks in Washington. We have to protect Princess Isabella Maria Del Mar a.k.a. Bella Swan though she doesn't know she is a princess. She was put under the custody of Charlie Swan, chief of police in Forks. We have to help her become a princess and then return her to Nueva Luna. Her mother placed her there to protect her from her uncle, who is the current ruler there, Manuel Izaguirre. He took over when Bella's dad died. She was one year old at the time, and her uncle wanted her dead so that he could take over. The hardest thing that we will have to do is to befriend her. We will be there for as long as it takes to transform her into a princess and the rest Major Mason will take care of. So it looks like we will be attending her school…Forks High School. There is only three hundred and fifty-eight, well sixty now.

"We'll be there in a few hours' girls. Why don't you take a nap?" said the pilot.


	2. A New Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Princess Protection Program only characters that I make up.

Carter's POV

"Girls, we're here." I heard the pilot say. "Major Mason is waiting for you just a little bit farther in a black ford focus"

"Muchas gracias Gustavo, que tengas un buen viaje de regresso ala base," said Rosie.

"How long do you think our trip was, my back hurts from sleeping in an uncomfortable pose for so long" Carter said as they got off the helicopter.

"Wow" was all Carter could say as she saw her surroundings.

There was nothing here but pure trees everywhere she turned. The sky was covered in clouds and it was kind of raining. They could feel all of their clothes getting soaked as they ran to Major Mason. "Thanks dad" Carter yelled as he held the door open for them to get into the car. He closed the door and ran over to the driver's side and got on. "So how was your trip," he asked them as he pulled out into the main road.

"It was absolutely fascinating Major Mason. I couldn't sleep on the trip because I have never been to this part of the country and I wasn't about to give up the chance to see most of it. I had never thought that a town could be as opaque as this one." Rosie babbled excitedly.

"It was horrible, I couldn't sleep well on the way and my back is sore now." Carter replied.

It was quiet from there on as they all pondered of what was to come.

A few minutes later they drove into the drive way of their new home. It was a faded gray and very bland. Boring, that's the only word that Carter had to describe it. It served as the perfect hide because they had to fit in and not grab attention to themselves. They got out of the car and walked to the house.

"Your rooms are the ones upstairs. Your bags are in the closets. You are already registered in school and your schedules are in the kitchen counter. Anything else you need call me on my cell I'm heading down at the police station to meet Chief Swan about giving me a job there. See you later" major mason said as he got back in his car. He pulled out of the drive way and hurried off to the station.

Rosie turned to look at Carter then to the house. Carter was already looking at the house.

"Vamos" said Rosie. She grabbed Carter's hand and pulled her to the house. As they walked into the house they were stunned to see that the inside of the house was the opposite of the outside. The inside walls were a light green colour. The first thing they saw was the staircase; it was right in front of the door. They looked to the left and they could see a normal looking living room. There was a plasma TV hanging from a wall and a lot of Carter's and Rosie's pictures from past missions they've had. There was one from them in the Amazon jungle in South America, then one of Rosie in the Eiffel Tower in Paris, one of Carter in Central Park in New York, and one of their favourites; the picture that was taken in Louisiana and it was the three of them, Major Mason, Carter and Rosie in the bait shop.

To the right side of the door was the dining room; nothing special about that room. They went upstairs next. To the left was a white door with a big sign with Carters name on it. To the right was Rosie's room. Carter walked into her room cautiously, scared of what she might find. To her amazement, her dad had finally gotten the right colour to paint her room. It was dark purple. There were more pictures of the adventures she had been in on the walls. The bed was the same colour and it was located to the back centre. Next to the bed were a night stand with a night lamp and a frame with a photo of her and Rosie. She sighed in happiness and then went to her closet to get her clothes unpacked.

Rosie's POV

As she walked into her room she couldn't help but sigh in frustration. She couldn't help being amazed at how she was still treated like a princess. Her bed was queen sized and was in the centre of her room. The sheets were a pastel pink as were the walls. There was a picture of her when she was small with her mom and dad. She went to her closet to grab her clothes to unpack.

A while later there was a shy knock on the Rosie's door. "Umm... May I come in? "Carter asked.

"Yeah" replied Rosie.

"Oh, looks like they still don't get that pink isn't your colour anymore" said Carter. "Hmm, you got a laptop too. Let me guess, it's pink too."

"Yeah. Did they get yours right?"

"Surprisingly yes. It's a dark purple and the laptop matches too. I don't know about you but I'm hungry. Come on lets go down stairs" said Carter.

Both girls went down stairs to the kitchen which was to the back of the dining room. "What would you like to eat," asked Rosie.

"Rosie," Carter complained. "I'm not as helpless as you think. I know how to cook. In fact I'll prove it to you. What would you like to eat?" She said emphasizing the word 'you.'

Rosie pondered that for a second and then said "Arroz con pollo."

Carter's POV

Carter smiled at Rosie as she got to work. She went to the expensive looking fridge and got out some chicken. She cut off the skin then placed it in a pot full of water. She turned on the stove and let it boil. She added salt and pepper after a few minutes. She then proceeded to get the rice out of the pantry. She got out another pot and put a little bit of oil into it. She let the pot get hot then added enough rice for three. She let that get golden then added water and tomato sauce. She then checked the chicken to see if it was cooked thoroughly. It was white all the way through so it was ready. She got the chicken into a cutting board and started to cut it into little pieces. After she was done she added the pieces to the rice. She then covered the rice, turned off the stove, and let the water evaporate before she served Rosie and her some to eat.

While Carter did all of this, Carter noticed that Rosie was watching her in awe.

-qp-

It was later that night when Carter's dad finally arrived at the house. The girls were sitting in the love couch watching television. He walked in with a police outfit and a badge. Carter raised an eyebrow and asked in a casual tone," How did it go dad?" As she asked that, a tall man with the same police uniform walked in. He had milk chocolate eyes and dark brown curly hair.

Mr. Mason just laughed at her question. "Like you wouldn't know," he said in a playful tone. "Girls this is Chief Charlie Swan. Charlie this is Rosie," he said as Rosie got up and came to properly salute Charlie." and this is Carter." Carter just waved from the couch. "He is staying for dinner. Is that Ok?"

"Umm...Yeah sure Dad. There is more than enough in the kitchen," Carter responded.

"What's for dinner?" Joe asked.

"Arroz con Pollo" answered Rosie.

"Thank you for cooking us something to eat" said Joe. (Major Mason)

"Well, I didn-" Rosie was about to tell Joe that she didn't cook but Carter cut her off.

"Come on," Carter called to Rosie as she got off the couch. "You guys just wait in the dining room as we heat the food up."

Then the girls ran off to the kitchen. While Carter reheated the chicken and rice Rosie was pulling out some cokes from the fridge.

"Why did you cut me off?" Rosie asked her.

"I just wanted him to take a bite before he knew I cooked. He is not used to me cooking so I want to see his face when he finds out."

They took the food out to Joe and Charlie. They sat with them while the men ate. After the men finished Charlie said "That was great"

"Yeah Rosie, that was great," said Joe.

Rosie looked at Carter pointedly before saying "I didn't cook this meal. Carter did. She wanted to surprise you."

Joe looked at Rosie before looking at Carter with the proud father face.

"Even my Bells, doesn't cook this good, and she cooks good." Charlie said. "Speaking of which, it's late and I have to go home know. Do you mind giving me a ride back to my place, Joe?" he asked.

"No, Not at all, come on lets go. Girls it's late and school starts tomorrow. Go to bed." with that the girls were off to get ready for bed.

Carter was barely getting into bed when there was a quiet knock on her door. "Come in" she called out.

Her dad walked in still in his uniform. "I have arranged for someone to give you a ride to school tomorrow so be ready early. I'll probably be gone by the time that you wake up. Make you eat breakfast before you go and there will be some money on the dining table for school half is for you half is for Rosie. Good night Sweetie." He kissed her forehead before he walked to the door. Before he was out the door he turned to Carter and said "Thanks for dinner it was great."

"No problem dad, Good night."

-qp-

So please review and tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions please email me at

"Muchas gracias Gustavo, que tengas un buen viaje de regresso ala base" this just means Thank you very much Gustavo, and have a good trip back to the base."

"Arroz con pollo"- Rice with chicken.


	3. A new day

**Hey, welcome to my first chapter on this story. Hope you will enjoy it!**

**Bella's POV**

I was in the living room sitting on Edward's lap. I heard the cruiser pull up. I was about to get up when Edward pulled me down.

"He's already had some dinner."

"Oh." Edward chuckled. "I better get up otherwise he might want to know how I know that." Edward then let me go. When I got up, the door opened.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey dad. Me and Edward have already have dinner but I can heat it up for you if you want."

"I've already have something to eat but thank you anyway." I walked back to Edward and sat on his lap. Charlie stomped into the living room and turned the TV onto a game.

"I think I should leave now." I got off Edward's lap and walked with him to the door. He opened the door, but before he walked off, he turned around to face me. He was smiling but there was something in his eyes. I didn't know what it was but it worried me. He stroked my cheek.

"Will you be back tonight?" I asked dazed.

"Of course Bella." He whispered. He pulled his hand away and gave me a quick peck on the lips before he left. I watched him leave until he's car was out of sight. I closed the door and walked back into the living room. I sat down on the same chair we had been on before. The TV then went on mute. I looked up in surprise. Charlie was looking at me in a strange way. He was probably nervous.

"There is something I want to ask you Bella." I nodded for him to continue. "Well there is a new family in Forks. The girls don't have a car so I want to ask you if you could give them a ride until they get a car for themselves." Giving the girls a ride. That doesn't sound too bad.

"Okay. Where do they live?" Charlie sighed in relief that I wanted to help. But what made wonder was why?

**Carter's POV**

I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Carter, wake up! It's time to get ready for school."

"Five more minutes." I moaned.

"But your father said we had to get up early. Anyway if you don't wake up, I'll get the bucket." I jumped out of bed before Rosie finished her sentence. I looked at her and saw she was wearing plain jeans and a short sleeve peach top with a white cardigan on top. She had a pair of white sneakers.

"Okay, I'm up." She just smiled and walk out of the room. I rolled my eyes. I had a quick shower. I quickly made my bed and got dressed in some jeans and a purple jumper with some light blue sneakers. I rushed down the stairs to see Rosie washing her plate also there was a plate of food at the table. She probably made it for me. I sat down and started to eat.

"Thanks for the breakfast Rosie."I told her after I finished my breakfast. She smiled and went upstairs.

**Rosie's POV**

I went upstairs to brush my teeth. Afterwards, I walked downstairs waiting on the porch for our ride. I hadn't been there long when I heard a loud roaring noise. I guess that must be our ride. Then I saw a truck that was a faded red colour. The truck stopped in front of the house and a girl with chocolate hair and eyes came out of it. She was wearing a brown turtleneck and jeans.

"Hello, are you one of the new girls?"

"Yes. I am Rosie Mason. You are?" I asked politely.

"Bella Swan." So this was the girl we were supposed to teach how to be a princess. At that moment, Carter came out of the house and locked the door behind her.

"This is my cousin Carter Mason." We were using the same story we had used when I had to escape my country.

"Hi." Bella said shyly. Wow, she was going to need a lot of work as Princesses must be bold and brave and do what is right for their country.

"So who's this?" Cater asked as we made our way to the truck.

"Bella Swan." Carter eyes widen but luckily Bella didn't see. "I don't have enough room for both of you in the front so one of you will have to sit in the back."

"I will."Carter offered. She seems to have composed herself. She hopped into the boot while I sat in the front with Bella. We asked each other about what we like and didn't like. She seemed kind enough to be a princess but she didn't act like one. She was also a very clumsy person and had a boyfriend who she loved very much. By the way she describe her relationship with this Edward, her and him seem very close. It will be hard for them to let go of each over when Bella has to go back home as the rightful heir to the throne.

**So what do you think of my first chapter of this story. I hope you like. Sorry it's a bit short. **


End file.
